New Life
by TY Castle
Summary: Satu kesalahan yang sama persis seperti yang mereka lakukan saat kelas dua SMA dulu, di hari pertama bertemu setelah satu tahun tanpa kontak. [m/m; AkiGetsu; omegaverse, alpha!akihiko, omega!ugetsu]


Ini pertama kalinya Ugetsu melakukan seks.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik dilihat dari sisi mana pun juga.

Tidak setelah dia terbaring di lantai ruang musik dengan baju acak-acakkan dan orang yang tadi melakukan hal itu dengannya kini duduk memunggunginya.

Sinar matahari yang masuk sore itu sama sekali tidak membuat situasi menjadi romantis seperti di komik-komik; Akihiko duduk membungkuk tanpa seragam kemeja sekolahnya, Ugetsu memeluk dirinya sendiri, dua biola terabaikan begitu saja di salah satu meja di sana.

Seharusnya ini menjadi latihan mereka yang biasanya, bermain biola sampai petang, kemudian pulang bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya. Tapi, ketika Ugetsu mulai merasakan tubuhnya ada yang aneh, lalu tiba-tiba Akihiko berhenti bermain dan matanya menelanjangi Ugetsu dari atas sampai bawah, Ugetsu sudah menduga semua tidak akan berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan sebelumnya.

_Heat-_nya datang sehari lebih cepat. Biasanya Ugetsu akan merasakan perubahan hormonnya dalam dua hari pertama sebelum tiga hari setelahnya dia konstan mengganti baju dan hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di atas tempat tidur. Lalu dua hari sisanya adalah waktu pemulihan—penyesuaian hormon dan kondisi tubuh ke sebelum mendapat _heat_.

Tahu apa yang lebih buruk?

_Rut_ Akihiko selalu datang lebih dulu darinya. Sekarang memang Akihiko meminum _suppressant_, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap masih berada di jadwal _rut_ setiap dua bulannya. Dulu Ugetsu beruntung bertemu Akihiko yang jadwal _rut-_nya hanya berbeda dua atau tiga hari sebelum Ugetsu, pun sama-sama berlangsung selama seminggu. Mereka akan minta izin sakit di saat bersamaan dan tidak akan bertemu di sekolah, kalau malas meminum obat—obatnya pahit dan hitung-hitung libur dalam dua bulan sekali. Dari jadwal yang hanya datang tiga bulan sekali, bisa-bisanya _heat _Ugetsu datang sehari lebih cepat dan Akihiko yang seharusnya tidak akan terpancing karena sudah minum obat, malah terpancing dan mereka tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Satu jam lalu mereka masih asyik bercumbu dan terpengaruhi oleh libido yang memenuhi tubuh mereka, menyebarkan bau feromon ke seluruh ruang musik, dan membuat suara-suara yang seharusnya tidak terdengar di area sekolah. Namun, setelah itu semua selesai, tengkuk Ugetsu terdapat bekas gigitan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus, juga semen yang mengalir banyak melewati pahanya bekas aktivitas mereka tadi, tidak ada kata yang menggambarkan perasaan mereka selain menyesal.

Mereka hanya anak SMA, itu pun baru kelas dua. Ulang tahun ketujuh belas Akihiko bahkan masih bulan depan. Satu kesalahan fatal bisa menghancurkan hidup keduanya dalam sekejap.

"... sudah, ini salah kita berdua," Ugetsu memecah keheningan yang telah berlangsung selama bermenit-menit. Dia berusaha duduk, mengabaikan rasa sakit di selangkangan dan punggungnya, kemudian memeluk Akihiko yang masih tak mau menoleh. "Aku tidak marah. Toh, persentase kehamilan ketika hubungan seks pertama kali nyaris nol persen. Setelah ini aku akan minum pil. Tenang saja."

Akihiko akhirnya berbalik, lalu langsung memeluk orang yang baru dipacarinya sejak akhir kelas satu SMA. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf sembari mengelus pinggang sang pemuda yang terdapat bekas tanda kemerahan.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan tanggung jawab."

"Uhn. Lagipula, setidaknya karena kita melakukan seks, _heat _dan _rut _kita tak akan separah hari-hari sebelumnya. Apalagi kita sudah menjadi _mate._ Kita hanya perlu minum obat dengan dosis ringan kali ini."

Dosis setiap orang berbeda-beda, kebetulan saja mereka berdua mendapatkan dosis yang lebih dibandingkan orang biasanya. Setelah memiliki _mate_, setiap orang akan mendapatkan perubahan dalam siklus dan sikap tubuh mereka dalam menghadapi _heat/rut_. Biasanya, sakitnya tubuh dan naiknya libido ketika sudah memiliki _mate _akan berkurang dan kau tidak akan tertarik pada orang lain selain _mate-_mu sendiri—meskipun tetap saja kemungkinan ini tidak selalu berlaku pada setiap orang, akan ada sekian persen dalam populasi yang tidak sama dengan orang lainnya.

Selain itu, ketika seseorang sudah memiliki _mate_, penciuman mereka terhadap bau orang lain juga biasanya akan berubah. Ada yang tetap sama, ada yang kemampuannya berkurang, bahkan ada yang tidak bisa mencium bau orang lain kecuali _mate_-nya sendiri.

_Mating_ yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan alfa dan omega juga memiliki hal yang berbeda dibandingkan pasangan lainnya. Ketika alfa mencintai omeganya, maka seluruh yang omeganya rasakan akan dirasakan juga oleh sang alfa, tapi omega tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang alfanya rasakan. Tubuh omega juga akan melakukan penolakan jika omega melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap alfanya sendiri, seperti merasa sesak atau memuntahkan sesuatu yang tidak ada. _Bond_ yang tercipta ini sayangnya hanya bisa diputus oleh sang alfa atau mereka bisa menunggu selama empat tahun (tanpa ada interaksi fisik dengan satu sama lain) sampai akhirnya _bond_ mereka hilang dengan sendirinya. Namun, meskipun _bond_ mereka hilang, tanda di leher sang omega sayangnya akan tetap permanen.

Awalnya Ugetsu tidak mempersalahkan hal ini. Toh dia akan mencintai Akihiko sampai mati, kalau perlu selamanya. Akihiko sendiri pun berpikir hal yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya mereka terus bertengkar dan bertengkar sampai saling menyakiti.

Sampai akhirnya Ugetsu selalu merasakan dadanya sesak ketika bercumbu dengan orang lain selain Akihiko.

Sampai akhirnya Akihiko tidak tahan lalu mengambil langkah yang tidak pernah dikiranya akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di tingkat tiga kuliah.

... dan Akihiko memacari anggota satu _band_-nya.

* * *

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah _mating_ yang tak sengaja saat kelas dua SMA itu. Selepas berpisah dari Akihiko pada Oktober tahun lalu, pria itu juga memutuskan kekasih barunya tak lama kemudian. Hidup sendiri tidak seburuk itu, batinnya berulang kali.

_Heat_-nya selalu datang secara regular, pun dia selalu meminum obatnya. Sejak kejadian itu, Ugetsu selalu memerhatikan baik-baik kalender siklusnya. Meskipun setelah memiliki _mate_ kehidupan orang sebagai omega menjadi lebih teratur (dan lebih nyaman), tetapi tetap saja kalau melakukan seks dengan _mate_-mu ketika sedang _heat/rut_, persentase kemungkinan hamil yang memang sudah tinggi akan menjadi lebih tinggi.

Yah, itu hal yang tidak perlu dia pikirkan lagi. Toh dirinya dan Akihiko sudah berakhir. Akihiko sudah bahagia bersama yang lain. Tidak tahu tepatnya kapan, tapi Ugetsu pernah melihat Akihiko dan kekasih barunya pulang bersama dari kampus. Dari situ Ugetsu baru tahu kalau orang yang bahkan tak pernah dia tahu namanya itu ternyata kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Bedanya, orang itu mengambil program pasca sarjana.

Ugetsu sendiri berniat menyelesaikan kuliah S1-nya tepat sebelum liburan musim panas tahun ini datang. Makanya dia menyibukkan diri dan menolak mengikuti kompetisi yang secara khusus menawarkannya untuk turut serta. Pun tidak mengadakan konser baik di dalam negeri maupun di luar negeri. Kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, dia hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan pada September nanti. Selama jeda waktu itu, Ugetsu akan menyiapkan proposal untuk lanjut S2 di universitas yang sama.

Semuanya terstruktur rapi, namun rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang itu mendadak hancur ketika dia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

Hari itu, di pertengahan bulan November, Ugetsu hanya tinggal menyelesaikan proposalnya sedikit lagi sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan surat rekomendasi dan mendaftarkan dirinya untuk program master untuk jurusan musik. Biasanya Ugetsu menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumahnya, karena memang semua hal yang dibutuhkan sudah dia dapatkan—hanya tinggal menyusunnya ke dalam kata-kata.

Tapi, siang itu mendadak dia ingin mengerjakan proposalnya di sebuah tempat makan. Ugetsu pernah datang ke tempat makan itu beberapa kali. Suasananya yang nyaman dan dekat kampus membuat para mahasiswa selalu mampir ke sana untuk mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekadar makan siang dan menghabiskan waktu. Ugetsu sendiri terkadang ke sana jika ada jam kosong ketika dulu masih berkuliah.

Tempat makan tersebut membuka beberapa cabang di tengah kota Tokyo, Ugetsu mampir ke salah satu cabangnya yang berada di lantai satu sebuah mal. Dia sengaja duduk di meja paling pojok, yang jauh dari orang-orang yang lebih memilih berkumpul di tengah dan dekat pintu.

Seharusnya, kegiataannya hari ini tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tetapi, tepat ketika dia menghabiskan suapan terakhir dan menyesap minumannya, seseorang datang dan mengetuk mejanya dengan sopan.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?"

Walaupun suaranya terdengar familiar, Ugetsu tak sedikit pun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop. Setahunya, meskipun masih jam makan siang, tempat ini tak pernah ramai sampai tak ada meja yang tersisa. Dia yakin masih ada meja kosong di suatu tempat, tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menyapanya ketika dia sudah memasang label transparan 'Jangan Ganggu Saya' di sekitar mejanya.

Sayangnya, itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sampai indera penciumnya menghirup bau feromon yang sangat tidak asing, pun aroma tubuh yang sudah menghilang dari rumahnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Ugetsu mendongak.

"Hai. Sendiri saja?" Akihiko berucap, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai di hadapan sang pria tanpa aba-aba.

Belum sempat bereaksi, Akihiko sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan mengetuk pelan dahinya.

"Jangan seperti melihat hantu. Tidak bertemu selama setahun bukan berarti aku berubah sedrastis itu, 'kan?" Akihiko tertawa renyah—tanpa sadar Ugetsu merasa ada yang meremas hatinya saat itu juga.

_Oh, Akihiko tidak akan merasakan ini tentu saja. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku._

"Masih kenal aku?" balas Ugetsu sarkastis sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti sejenak. Lalu mengaduh sebal di detik berikutnya ketika pria yang asal mengisi kursi di depannya itu malah mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ketus sekali."

"Kukira sudah lupa."

"Tidak mungkin lah. Kau itu salah satu orang yang tidak akan mungkin kulupakan seumur hidupku."

"Wah, aku terhormat."

"Nadamu berkata sebaliknya."

"Aku sibuk, cari kursi lain."

"Malas ah. Mau di sini saja."

"Kaji Akihiko."

"Murata Ugetsu."

Ugetsu menyerah. Masih dengan wajah datar, dia menyimpan semua dokumennya dan mematikan laptopnya, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan menumpukan dagunya pada tangan. "Sedang apa di sini? Sendiri?"

Akihiko mengangkat tas yang entah sejak kapan disimpan di kursi sebelahnya. "Sendiri. Tadinya mau mengerjakan proposal di sini, tapi aku melihatmu lebih dulu. Kau sendiri? Sedang mengerjakan apa? Tumben."

"Proposal juga," _jangan bilang_ ..., "jangan bilang itu untuk S2?"

Orang di depannya mendadak memasang ekspresi cerah, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Jangan-jangan kita ke universitas yang sama?"

"Jangan bercanda ...," Ugetsu menghela napas panjang, pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Setelah berusaha melupakan manusia bernama Kaji Akihiko dengan susah payah selama setahun ini, _akan_ berkuliah dua tahun di universitas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama tidak _akan_ membantunya sama sekali.

"Ayolah, apa sih yang buruk dari itu. Jangan mentang-mentang putus lalu menjauh seperti yang sebelumnya. Aku bahkan kaget kau tidak mem-_block_ kontakku."

"Oh, jadi mau ku-_block_ saja?"

"Jangan dong. Nanti aku menghubungimu via apa."

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau melihatmu bermesraan dengan pacar barumu di kampus? Mungkin aku harus cari universitas lain."

"Hey!" seru Akihiko bersamaan dengan kakinya yang sengaja menendang pelan tulang kering Ugetsu.

Ugetsu berdecak kesal. Sudah tadi mengetuk jidatnya, mencubit pipinya, sekarang masih harus menendang kakinya juga?

"Apa sih?"

"Dia itu ambil program master dan sudah lulus September kemarin. Lagian, aku juga sedang berjauhan dengannya."

_Oh?_

"Masuk kuliah itu April, Aki, April. Sekarang masih November. Ya, siapa tahu nanti aku melihatmu dijemput oleh dia atau semacamnya. Lebih baik aku sekolah di tempat lain saja."

"Kau cemburu?"

Bola matanya berputar malas. Dia tidak cemburu atau apa. Hanya _tidak mau_. Lagipula, pada akhirnya mereka tetap akan menjadi sepasang _mate_ karena sampai detik ini pun Akihiko hanya memutuskan hubungan mereka, bukan _bond_ mereka. Entah Akihiko melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kalau kau sudah melupakanku, aku juga sudah melupakanmu."

"Berarti sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa harus pacar sih? Tidak, aku tidak punya."

"Ya siapa tahu ...," Akihiko mengendikkan bahunya, lalu tangannya meraih menu dan memilih menu favorit yang diam-diam masih Ugetsu ingat sampai sekarang. Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan dia pesan, tangannya menahan tangan Ugetsu yang berada di atas laptop.

"Temani dulu, kau pesan lagi."

"Kau orang yang paling tahu kalau perutku ini kecil."

"Pesan _dessert_."

"Kau yang bayar."

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Ya sudah aku pergi."

"Oke aku yang bayar."

Meskipun sudah setahun putus komunikasi dan berpura-pura tidak kenal ketika bertemu di kampus, Ugetsu merasa mereka tidak pernah berpisah sebelumnya. Pembicaraan dengan Akihiko mengalir sangat lancar, bahkan mereka bisa saling berargumen seperti sebelumnya. Kalau mau jujur, Ugetsu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, orang di depannya sudah bukan lagi miliknya.

Setidaknya nikmati saja apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Oh, mungkin juga menghiburnya karena Akihiko curhat kalau hubungannya dengan kekasih barunya saat ini sedang tak berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan mereka sedang bertengkar dan menjauhi satu sama lain.

* * *

Selesai mengobrol siang itu (di mana Ugetsu tak melanjutkan proposalnya dan Akihiko tak membuka tasnya sedikit pun), mereka lanjut menjelajahi seisi mal. Sempat memasuki berbagai toko dan hanya membeli sepasang kemeja dan celana baru, mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

Berhubung Akihiko ke sini jalan kaki, Ugetsu menawarkan tumpangan—hitung-hitung melihat tempat tinggal Akihiko yang baru, walaupun dia sudah bisa menebak akan seperti apa apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu.

Akihiko menyewa apartemen ini baru sejak September—tepat setelah kelulusan. Dulu setelah putus, dia tinggal di apartemen untuk satu orang sampai akhirnya dia tinggal di apartemen kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan. Apartemen ini agak jauh dari pusat kota, namun sewanya bisa dibilang tak terlalu menghabiskan tabungannya. Ada lahan parkir yang cukup luas di depan gedung apartemennya untuk menyimpan motor (ditambah kendaraan milik penghuni lain), pun tetangganya tidak ada yang bermasalah, jadi meskipun gedung ini hanya terdiri dari dua lantai dan hanya ada sepuluh kamar, Akihiko merasa betah.

"Rapi ya," komentar Ugetsu sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling. Apartemen Akihiko yang bahkan tak seluas rumahnya yang hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan, ternyata jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan rumahnya yang berserakan oleh partitur musik dan baju-baju kotor—kecuali dapurnya yang nyaris tanpa noda karena Ugetsu lebih memilih _delivery _atau makan di luar sejak Akihiko pergi. Dua minggu sekali dia menyewa pembantu khusus sih, untungnya.

"Mau minum?" tawar Akihiko sembari membuka kulkas. "Hanya ada jus dingin tapinya dan—"

"Bir. Aku mau bir. Aku sudah lama tidak minum alkohol."

Akihiko menyeringai, "Tumben."

"Malas beli," katanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai. Matanya kembali berkeliling sampai akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah gelas kosong yang berada di sebelah kompor. Hanya sekali lihat pun Ugetsu tahu, itu gelas pasangan yang dulu Akihiko belikan untuknya. Sayang saja karena dulu Ugetsu tak sengaja memecahkan gelas miliknya, Akihiko akhirnya membelikan gelas baru—yang ukurannya berbeda sama sekali dan sebenarnya Ugetsu tak terlalu suka.

(Tapi, tentu saja masih Ugetsu gunakan sampai sekarang. Itu adalah satu dari dua gelas yang ada di rumahnya saat ini.)

Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang, tahu-tahu ketika berkedip, Akihiko sudah membawakan camilan dan beberapa kaleng bir untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang, diambilnya satu dan diteguknya sampai habis setengah.

"_Finally_, asupan alkohol."

"Memang sudah berapa lama tidak minum?"

"Hm ... sejak musim panas kurasa. Aku pernah hampir kena _alkohol poisoning_, jadi aku berhenti minum alkohol untuk beberapa saat—selain karena malas beli."

"Astaga tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, sekarang masih hidup dan mengobrol denganmu kok."

"Hey! Aku serius! Toleransimu bisa dibilang tinggi, kau habis berapa kaleng sampai bisa keracunan begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Aku bahkan lupa juga kenapa aku seperti itu. Yang penting itu di masa lalu, aku juga masih bisa selamat karena berhasil memanggil taksi dan membawa diriku sendiri ke rumah sakit."

"Ya Tuhan ..."

Ugetsu mengangkat bahu, kemudian menghabiskan kaleng pertamanya. Mengambil _remote _TV yang terletak di samping kaki meja, pria yang Juni lalu berulang tahun kedua puluh dua itu menyalakan benda kotak di hadapan mereka berdua. Sudah berapa tahun sejak Ugetsu tak menonton TV dan memilih mendengarkan radio di rumahnya ... rasanya sudah lama~ sekali.

"Masih belum memasang TV?"

"Malas."

"Malas terus."

"Memang—aww!" Ugetsu mendongak sebal, bibirnya mengerucut mendapati dirinya dirangkul erat-erat. Matanya berteriak 'lepas aku sekarang', namun Akihiko yang Ugetsu yakini mengerti sepenuhnya, memilih untuk membiarkan mereka berdua dalam posisi tersebut dalam beberapa lama.

Akihiko tertawa, "Kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang. Menggemaskan."

Ugetsu tak merespon. Kesal karena dari semua yang harus diucapkan, kenapa Akihiko harus berkata seperti? Pemandangan Akihiko yang sedang tertawa saat ini pun entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Dia tak bisa lagi melihat Akihiko yang seperti ini, mungkin mereka bertemu hari ini pun benar-benar karena kebetulan. Kapan lagi mereka akan bertemu? Kalaupun Akihiko mengajaknya bertemu, Ugetsu tak yakin akan menyetujuinya. Fakta bahwa Akihiko sudah memiliki orang lain tak bisa dia lupakan begitu saja.

"Kenapa sih?" Akihiko berucap pelan, sadar bahwa Ugetsu hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Tidak," _ah, menyebalkan, inilah kenapa aku menghindarinya selama setahun,_ "ayo minum lagi."

"Benar?"

"Iya, lupakan juga kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu." Ugetsu mengambil kaleng keduanya, lalu kali ini meneguknya sampai habis. Akihiko yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka terus seperti itu—mengobrol, memakan camilan, minum-minum—sampai akhirnya Ugetsu sadar ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Setelah minum alkohol, biasanya tubuhnya memang akan terasa hangat, tapi tubuhnya sekarang ini terlampau hangat. Bahkan bisa dibilang panas. Di kalengnya yang keenam, Ugetsu berhenti minum—menyusul Akihiko yang sudah berhenti di kaleng keempatnya karena tidak lagi bisa mengobrol dengan jelas tanpa mengulang beberapa kali.

_Apa mungkin aku sakit ya? Tapi aku tidak memakan yang aneh-aneh? Tidak ada tanda-tanda flu juga sebelumnya—shit, kepalaku sakit._

Di saat Ugetsu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Akihiko yang tadi hampir tertidur kini mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur memeluk tubuh Ugetsu yang sama hangatnya dengan dia.

"Aki, berhenti," Ugetsu tak ada tenaga untuk menjauhkan tubuh Akihiko ketika dia sendiri pun kesusahan untuk tetap bangun. Awalnya ini hanya kejadian biasa ketika mabuk, toh Akihiko terkadang _clingy_ tepat sebelum benar-benar tertidur, jadi Ugetsu tak ambil pusing. Sampai akhirnya Akihiko mengubah posisi dirinya paksa dan menciumi tengkuknya.

"Kau harum. Hmm aku suka baumu," gumamnya sembari memeluk tubuh Ugetsu dari belakang.

Ugetsu berjengit kaget. Kepalanya terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu berulang kali dan fakta bahwa sekarang dia tak bisa lepas dari pelukan Akihiko membuatnya tak berdaya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin naik dan sendi-sendinya mulai sakit.

"Ugetsu, aku merindukanmu tahu. Jahat sekali memutus komunikasi denganku begitu saja."

Ugetsu bergeming.

Dia sibuk memproses semuanya dengan susah payah karena sekarang tangan Akihiko yang meraba-raba paha bagian dalamnya tanpa sadar membuatnya terangsang. Napasnya memburu dan sekarang tangan kiri Akihiko malah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemejanya.

"Ugetsu, hnggh ... omegaku."

Meja ruang tengah didorong paksa oleh Akihiko. Begitu pun dengan tubuh Ugetsu yang tahu-tahu sekarang sudah berbaring dan memerah sampai ke wajahnya. Ugetsu memiringkan lehernya secara insting, membiarkan Akihiko yang menekuk lututnya dan membiarkan kedua kaki Ugetsu melingkari pinggangnya menciumi dan menjilat lehernya tanpa ampun. Suara-suara yang sudah lama tak Ugetsu dengar dari dirinya sendiri menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Engh~ ahng~ Aki~ uh, celanaku ..."

Akihiko beralih pada perut Ugetsu yang terekspos, melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada leher Ugetsu yang kini penuh dengan _hickey_. Di sisi lain, kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan celana Ugetsu dan celananya sendiri.

Di tengah mabuk yang bercampur dengan bau feromon yang memenuhi hidung, Ugetsu setengah sadar menyadari bahwa bagian selangkangannya basah—terlampau basah.

Karena terlalu fokus mengerjakan proposal dan berniat menyelesaikannya hari ini, Ugetsu lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari siklus _heat_-nya dimulai.

Dan Akihiko memasuki _rut_-nya—yang seharusnya terhenti karena obat—tanpa sadar.

* * *

Ketika Ugetsu membuka matanya, satu yang dia ketahui adalah kini bukan lagi malam hari. Sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah ventilasi tepat mengenai matanya, Ugetsu sadar sekarang bukan lagi pukul delapan malam.

"Ugh," kepalanya sakit luar biasa—seluruh tubuhnya, sebenarnya. Butuh waktu lima detik baginya untuk sadar bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, tetapi di ruang tengah seseorang yang tadi malam minum-minum sampai mabuk bersamanya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatan dari hampir dua belas jam yang lalu.

Matanya membelalak kaget tatkala otaknya—yang secara anehnya—menyusun kejadian kemarin dengan runtut. Refleks dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang terekspos tanpa benang sehelai pun. Pun dengan bekas gigitan yang tersebar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, juga selangkangannya yang sakit dengan bekas semen yang mengering di paha bagian dalamnya.

_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

Ugetsu menoleh ke samping.

Akihiko, dengan kondisi yang sama dengannya, tertidur dengan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya.

_Bukan hanya melakukan seks, tapi seks ketika heat?! Dan lagi Aki juga sedang dalam rut! Aku gila! Aku pasti kerasukan sesuatu tadi malam!_

"Aki ... Aki bangun sekarang juga!" Ugetsu menarik lengan orang di sampingnya, mencubit pipinya paksa sampai menjambak rambut pirang Akihiko untuk membuatnya membuka mata.

"Aki bangun!"

"Duh apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Kepalaku masih sakit nih."

"Kita melakukan seks tadi malam! Sekarang bangun dan bicarakan hal ini! Bicarakan bagaimana kalau aku hamil!"

Mata Akihiko terbuka lebar saat itu juga.

Melihat kondisi tubuh mereka berdua selama beberapa detik, ingatan-ingatan saat kelas dua SMA di ruang musik kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

"_Shit _... kita melakukannya lagi."

"Kalau dulu, aku ada kemungkinan besar tidak akan hamil, sedangkan ... tunggu," Ugetsu mengambil tasnya yang entah kenapa berada di dekat pintu beranda, lalu tangannya merogoh dan mencari sesuatu di tas bagian depan, "oke, kau punya pil? Aku—dengan sangat bodohnya—tidak membawa kotak obatku di dalam tas."

Akihiko memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri, berusaha memakai pakaiannya dengan benar meskipun rasa sakit di kepalanya belum kunjung hilang. Berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi, Akihiko mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aku akan ke apotik," dia mengambil dompet di samping meja TV dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke apotik dua puluh empat jam.

Meninggalkan Ugetsu yang sedang sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan sang mantan.

* * *

Kini Ugetsu yang sudah memakai kembali bajunya duduk berhadapan dengan Akihiko. Satu gelas kosong dan beberapa pil KB terletak di dalam plastik di atas meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. Wajah mereka tak lagi bisa memasang ekspresi bercanda dan main-main seperti semalam, tapi lelah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ugetsu, aku minta maaf," keheningan selama lima menit tadi akhirnya terpecahkan. Akihiko meraih kedua tangan Ugetsu di atas meja, mengelusnya lembut berusaha menenangkan pria di hadapannya. "Aku akan tanggung jawab—"

"Kita baru bisa cek sebulan lagi. Sekarang cuman ini yang bisa kita lakukan." Ugetsu memotong. Tangannya ditarik halus, menutupi wajah yang saat ini tak ingin menatap Akihiko. "Ini salahku juga. Ini salah kita berdua. Tidak usah minta maaf."

Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Pertama, mereka adalah sepasang _mate_. Kemungkinan hamil oleh _mate_-mu sendiri saja sudah meningkat dibandingkan ketika kau masih sendiri. Kedua, mereka dalam masa _heat_ dan _rut_. Ketiga, pil baru diminum ketika pagi hari. Sebenarnya pil ini bisa diminum dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Tapi jarak dari kejadian malam tadi sampai dirinya meminum pil bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Dilihat dari bekas seks di tubuhnya, Ugetsu tidak bisa yakin kalau pil tersebut akan berhasil untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan hamil pada dirinya.

"Aki ... kalau aku tidak hamil, anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi, oke? Hubunganmu dengan dia kau yang urus, tapi hubungan kita ... entahlah. Kalau masih ingin bertemu silakan, kalau tetap menjauh seperti sebelumnya juga silakan. Kau yang menentukan."

Akihiko mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini sudah kelewatan. Meskipun menyakitkan, meskipun hubungan dia dan pacarnya saat ini sedang merenggang, Akihiko harus jujur dan menerima bahwa kemungkinan mereka kembali adalah hampir tidak ada.

Dan dia egois bahwa walaupun nanti memang Ugetsu tidak hamil, setelah ditawari seperti itu, Akihiko masih tetap ingin bertemu dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Kalau aku hamil ... aku tidak siap." Tangannya diturunkan, kali ini akhirnya dia menatap Akihiko setelah beberapa menit menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut, takut kalau memang dia hamil, takut kalau masa depannya akan hancur begitu saja.

Proposal untuk program masternya saja belum selesai, bagaimana mungkin harus mengurus anak ketika mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak benar?

"Aki ..."

"Kalau ... kalau mau digugurkan," napas Ugetsu tercekat, mulutnya refleks berkata 'apa?', "nanti aku carikan kliniknya. Mau digugurkan di sana atau pakai obat, nanti kita diskusikan. Kita pergi ke sana bareng-bareng."

Ugetsu menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Matanya memburam membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam satu bulan.

"Aku takut ..."

Seiring dengan tetes pertama yang jatuh mengaliri pipinya, Akihiko beranjak dan memeluknya erat. Menciumi kepalanya berulang kali dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, kita bisa dan akan baik-baik saja'.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Satu bulan kemudian.

Akihiko membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak dikunci dengan cepat—hampir membantingnya—saat Ugetsu tak kunjung menjawab sahutannya dari luar. Melihat keadaan Ugetsu yang kini terdiam di lantai dengan tiga _testpack_ berserakan di sekitarnya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ditariknya Ugetsu ke dalam pelukannya, direngkuhnya erat-erat.

"Maaf ... aku minta maaf ..."

* * *

Hari itu Akihiko janji akan datang berkunjung—dan Ugetsu tahu kenapa.

Beberapa hari lalu, Ugetsu mendapat kabar kalau Akihiko sudah pergi ke klinik dan mendapatkan obat penggugur kandungan. Tapi baru siang ini Akihiko menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Ugetsu duduk menyandar pada ranjang, kakinya diselipkan di bawah meja. Dia ingat betul hanya dua hari setelah kejadian satu setengah bulan yang lalu, Akihiko mengiriminya _chat_. Hanya satu kalimat, pun tidak dibalas oleh Ugetsu.

[Aku putus.]

Bahkan kalau memang hal ini tidak terjadi pada mereka, Ugetsu tidak bisa bilang '_yes_!' atau senang karena Akihiko kembali sendiri. Dia tak sejahat itu. Justru Ugetsu merasa kasihan karena Akihiko baru saja terlepas darinya dan mendapatkan kebahagian, kalau putus rasanya sayang.

Apalagi kalau putus gara-gara ini. Dibilang merasa bersalah, ya tentu Ugetsu merasa bersalah. Tapi entah juga, dari awal Akihiko tidak pernah secara jelas menceritakan kenapa waktu itu dia bertengkar dengan (mantan) pacarnya.

Setidaknya saat ini mereka tak lagi melibatkan orang lain selain hanya diri mereka berdua.

Sejak dua hari lalu, Ugetsu bolak-balik mencari tahu apa efek obat penggugur kandungan. Obat ini hanya bisa dipakai selama trimester pertama, ketika janin masih berbentuk seonggok daging dan darah. Katanya hanya butuh satu pil dan setelah diminum, butuh beberapa waktu sampai obatnya bekerja. Lalu, katanya perut akan merasa mulas dan terjadi pendarahan.

Membaca semua itu, sejujurnya, membuatnya agak takut. Pendarahan yang terjadi umumnya agak banyak, karena selain mengeluarkan janin, dinding rahim juga terluka. Belum lagi katanya ada efek-efek lain seperti demam dan mual-mual. Kalau pilnya memang bekerja, mungkin setelah pendarahan, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kalau gagal? Dirinya bisa saja masuk rumah sakit. Masih untung gagal, kalau ternyata nyawanya tidak selamat bagaimana? Dia baca di beberapa forum katanya ada beberapa perempuan yang meninggal hanya gara-gara obat aborsi.

Belum lagi, jika nanti dia memang akan menggugurkan kandungannya, apa tidak akan ada karma yang menunggu mereka? Bagaimana nanti jika dirinya dan Akihiko ingin memiliki anak (terlepas dari apakah mereka akan bersama atau tidak), mereka tidak akan mendapatkan keberkatan itu? Bagaimana jika nanti mereka tidak bisa punya anak sekeras apapun mereka mencoba?

Pikirannya penuh akan semua hal itu sampai-sampai memejamkan mata pun sulit. Tadi malam dia tidur-bangun-tidur-bangun setiap satu jam saking banyaknya pikiran. Hari ini pun dia hanya makan roti dan selai karena sudah tak bersemangat lagi untuk melakukan apapun. Dan saat Ugetsu ingin bangkit mengambil lembar roti kelimanya hari ini, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Akihiko di sana. Pria itu melepas sepatunya dan menuruni tangga, sempat dia menatap Ugetsu sejenak sebelum berjalan menghampirinya.

Di tangannya ada bingkisan plastik cukup besar. Dari harumnya, sepertinya itu _tonkatsu_ yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke sini. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, Akihiko sadar kalau Ugetsu belum makan—apalagi kalau sedang banyak pikiran.

"Makan dulu," katanya sembari mengambil alat makan dari rak dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dilepasnya mantel musim dingin di atas ranjang, kemudian menyamankan diri duduk di samping Ugetsu sembari membuka makan siang sang pria.

"Aki."

"Makan dulu."

"Nanti saja."

"Sudah makan?"

Ugetsu menghentikan paksa tangan Akihiko yang sedang menaruh potongan _tonkatsu_ ke atas piring. Dipaksanya wajah sang pria untuk menatapnya saat ini.

"Obatnya," ucap Ugetsu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Menadah meminta Akihiko memberikan objek yang jadi pembicaraan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Akihiko berpikir agak lama, sebelum akhirnya merogoh saku mantelnya dan memberikan satu buah pil kecil dari sana. Ditaruhnya di atas telapak tangan Ugetsu sebelum bangkit dan mengambilkan sang pria segelas air putih.

"Kau mau minum atau tidak, itu keputusanmu," katanya final. Akihiko hanya diam, dia memutar tubuhnya dan duduk menghadap Ugetsu yang hanya memandangi pil tersebut dan belum melakukan apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, terjadilah. Akihiko tetap akan tanggung jawab.

Namun, Ugetsu tak kunjung bergerak, bahkan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya bergeming, diam menatap objek berwarna putih bundar yang masih rapi terbungkus di ujung jarinya.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Senyap.

Tak ada suara radio siang itu, pun ponsel keduanya dalam keadaan _silent_, namun indera pendengaran Ugetsu merasa bising. Suara detak jantungnya terasa tepat di sebelah kedua telinganya, berdegup keras dan bersuara kencang sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya pusing. Telinganya berdenging, bersamaan dengan titik pandang yang mulai kabur tak fokus.

"Ugetsu?" Akihiko menepuk halus.

"Aki ...," Ugetsu akhirnya membuka suara, meskipun masih tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya, "kalau aku minum, bagaimana?"

"Kau minum atau tidak, aku akan tetap tanggung jawab. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, itu semua salahku."

"Kalau aku tidak minum?"

Akihiko menghela napas, pandangannya beralih menatap dinding di depan sana.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras. Baru beberapa bulan lalu aku diterima menjadi salah satu anggota _first violin _di Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. Aku juga akan kerja _part time_ dan tidak kuliah dulu. Uang tabunganku akan kugunakan untuk kau dan bayi kita. Tidak banyak sih untuk sekarang, tapi kalau dihemat sampai saat lahiran sepertinya bisa untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup satu tahun. Ini mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu dan anak kita. Aku akan—"

Ucapannya terhenti.

Tangannya meraih merengkuh Ugetsu saat itu juga tatkala melihat ekspresi wajah sang pria.

"Kau minum juga tidak apa-apa. Kita memang tidak siap, kita bahkan baru bertemu lagi setelah setahun. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan marah."

"Tapi ... karma ... kalau kita terkena karma bagaimana? Kalau nanti di masa depan kita tidak bisa punya anak bagaimana? Kalau misalnya kita terkena karma yang lebih buruk dari itu bagaimana?"

"Ugetsu, yang terpenting itu dirimu. Kau yang akan hamil, kau yang akan menanggungnya selama sembilan bulan. Bahkan mungkin kurang dari sembilan bulan karena kau omega laki-laki. Kalau itu hanya akan mengakitkan sakit untukmu, lebih baik dilepaskan. Masalah karma, itu nanti. Aku juga akan ikut menanggung karma itu."

"Aki—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"... janji?"

"Janji. Pada akhirnya kita tetap _mate_, 'kan? Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan omegaku kesakitan seperti itu."

Ugetsu membalas pelukannya, jauh lebih erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang alfa, mencium harum tubuhnya. Ugetsu tahu dari tadi Akihiko berusaha menenangkannya dengan feromonnya sendiri. Tapi, setelah detak jantungnya berangsur-angsur normal, Ugetsu melepas topeng yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Aku takut ... aku takut," lirihnya. Ugetsu takut. Semua risiko-risiko yang ada ketika dia meminum obatnya, kehidupan mereka yang akan berubah jika tak meminum obatnya. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang lebih baik. Dihadapkan pada pilihan seperti itu, Ugetsu bisa apa. Dia hanya bisa seperti ini, menangis di pelukan alfanya sendiri. Isakannya pelan terdengar tak jelas, teredam dengan pakaian Akihiko. Satu tangan sang alfa mengelus kepalanya berulang kali, tangan yang lain mengelus sisi tubuhnya penuh kasih sayang. Pada akhirnya, dia harus membuat keputusan.

_Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sendiri. Meskipun kami belum bisa seperti dulu ..._

"Aki."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mau minum."

"Iya."

... _tapi tidak apa-apa. Kami tetap akan baik-baik saja._

Akihiko tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya pelipis Ugetsu, lalu berkata, "Kita harus bekerja keras mulai sekarang. Sabar ya. Ikhlas."

"Iya ..."

Mereka berpelukan, melupakan eksistensi pil putih bundar tadi yang diabaikan di atas meja.

* * *

Semenjak Ugetsu memutuskan untuk tak meminum obatnya, Akihiko lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Ugetsu. Awalnya begitu, tetapi setelah tahu bahwa _morning sickness_ Ugetsu yang cukup parah dan keengganan Ugetsu menyantap apapun karena mual, Ugetsu menyuruhnya untuk kembali tinggal bersama. Akihiko tentu saja mau, apalagi dengan begitu berarti Akihiko tak perlu membayar uang sewa. Lumayan untuk ditabung.

Pekerjaan Akihiko sendiri bertambah. Selain sibuk latihan untuk persiapan konser orkestranya, di sela-sela itu Akihiko bekerja dua pekerjaan _part time_ sekaligus, pengantar makanan dan pegawai minimarket. Upahnya memang tidak besar sih, tapi demi keluarga kecilnya, dia akan melakukan apapun.

Kuliah masternya ditunda, sama seperti Ugetsu. Akihiko juga hiatus bermain musik karena tak bisa membagi waktunya sebanyak itu. Dia menjelaskan alasannya secara garis besar. Meski dua orang yang paling muda tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi Akihiko yakin satu orang di sana menangkap maksud implisitnya. Pada akhirnya, untuk urusan _band_, meski sudah jarang latihan dan tak lagi bisa jauh terlibat, Akihiko berencana untuk coba-coba membuat lagu untuk setidaknya membantu.

Orang tua mereka berdua juga sudah diberitahu hampir satu bulan kemudian. Dan tentu saja mereka berdua dimarahi habis-habisan. Ayah Ugetsu yang menjadi diplomat di Prancis dan ayah Akihiko yang menjadi konduktor dan violinis di Inggris langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama di hari berikutnya. Ibu Ugetsu yang sedang liburan di Osaka hampir sakit jantung, wanita yang bahkan belum mencapai usia lima puluh tahun itu langsung pergi ke rumah anaknya saat itu juga. Sedangkan ibu Akihiko sendiri, yang sama-sama belum menyentuh kepala lima, juga langsung mendatangi kediaman Ugetsu hanya satu jam setelah pembicaraannya dengan Akihiko di telepon berakhir.

Ibu Ugetsu dan Akihiko datang hanya dengan selang waktu dua puluh menit. Awalnya mereka marah, menceramahi kenapa putra mereka bisa bertindak seceroboh itu setelah kejadian saat kelas dua SMA bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya mereka kegirangan karena akan menjadi nenek muda. Respon kedua ayah mereka pun tak jauh berbeda, minus kegirangan karena akan memiliki cucu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Lalu, selepas berdiskusi panjang lebar, mereka berempat sepakat akan mengirimi uang untuk membantu biaya masa depan, juga orang tua Ugetsu akan membelikan rumah yang lebih layak untuk ditinggali tiga orang.

Setelah diskusi hari itu, Akihiko diajak makan oleh kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan Ugetsu sendirian yang sibuk memilih-milih rumah yang akan ditempatinya nanti lewat katalog _online_. Di sela-sela itu, orang tua Ugetsu meminta maaf karena selama ini tidak terlalu memperhatikan dirinya. Belum lagi mereka jarang berkunjung dan hanya sesekali menghubungi. Ugetsu bilang itu bukan masalah, toh dia juga bukan pribadi yang akan sedih jika tidak dihubungi. Dari kecil dia sudah terbiasa. Orang tuanya selalu bekerja dari pagi hingga malam sampai-sampai dirinya tidak terlalu diperhatikan.

Dua jam terlewati sampai akhirnya Ugetsu menemukan rumah yang cocok. Sebelum pergi, Akihiko bilang dia tak masalah rumah yang mana, yang penting Ugetsu nyaman. Jadi akhirnya, Ugetsu memilih rumah dengan _space_ luas tanpa sekat di lantai satu sedangkan kamar-kamar berada di lantai dua. Hari itu juga, Ugetsu dan kedua orang tuanya langsung mendatangi agen _real estate_.

Rumah yang dipilih oleh Ugetsu ternyata lebih bagus jika dilihat langsung. Setelah tanya-tanya ke orang sekitar pun tampaknya pemilik sebelumnya memang pindah karena pekerjaan, bukan karena ada masalah atau apa. Belum lagi, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kerja Aki, jadi Ugetsu memantapkan pilihannya pada rumah tersebut. Memang tidak bisa langsung ditempati, tapi besok dia mulai akan berbelanja perabotan baru bersama mereka berdua—iya, ayahnya ambil cuti mendadak.

Akihiko pulang tak lama setelah Ugetsu sampai di rumah. Akihiko tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memeluk dirinya dan mengecup tanda _mark_ di lehernya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm."

"Ayah dan Ibumu langsung pulang?"

"Ibu iya. Tadi katanya besok langsung mau beli perabotan ya? Ayah juga tetap di sini dulu sementara. Kalau mau beli perabotan, ayah dan ibu katanya mau ikut."

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi kita langsung siap-siap. Aki bolos sehari bisa tidak? Biar besok sekalian beres-beres juga. Tadi rumahnya bagus lho. Aku sudah kirim gambarnya, 'kan? Nanti besok kita lihat ke sana. Oh iya, kunci rumahnya—"

"Ugetsu."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Apa sih."

"Aku tahu kau senang."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga ikut merasakannya."

Dua bantal di atas ranjang dilempar ke arah Akihiko. Suara tawa sang pria menggema ke seluruh rumah, puas menggoda Ugetsu meski apa yang dia katakan tadi bukanlah kebohongan.

Menaruh kembali kedua bantal itu di posisinya semula, Akihiko merangkak mendekati Ugetsu. Diintipnya sedikit wajah sang kekasih yang merona tersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Telingamu juga memerah."

Tubuh Akihiko ditendang refleks.

"Hey!"

Bukan saja wajah dan telinga, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya memanas digoda seperti itu. Selimut yang tadi ditariknya spontan untuk menutup wajahnya langsung dilempar menutupi bagian atas tubuh Akihiko.

"Oi, aku tidak bisa bernapas—jangan menduduki tubuhku!"

Ugetsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sembari membuka selimut hanya sampai sebatas hidung, dia berucap, "Jangan menggodaku lagi."

"Wajahmu masih memerah—iya, iya, jangan cekik aku!—ugh, kau ini," kedua lengan Ugetsu ditariknya hati-hati, membuat posisi duduk Ugetsu berubah menjadi posisi hampir tengkurap di atas tubuh Akihiko.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Akihiko tidak pernah berbohong di depannya, Ugetsu tahu itu sejak awal. Tapi, ugh ... sudah berapa lama dia tak mendengar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'? Dari seorang Kaji Akihiko pula. Mana mungkin dia tidak tiba-tiba panik.

Dan suara detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa lebih pelan tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Ugetsu menyerah, tak mau menatap mata Akihiko lama-lama.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang alfa, Ugetsu bergumam kecil,

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Dari dulu pengen banget bikin omegaverse AkiGetsu sampe dibikin _draft_-nya di FB. Tapi beda jauh sih ceritanya sama ini. Terus tadi pagi ngeliat tweet soal omegaverse AkiGetsu nggak sengaja dan akhirnya langsung dibikin pagi itu juga. Gila sih emang. Tapi seneng juga karena ternyata aku masih punya momen spontan nulis kayak gini, kirain udah nggak bisa.

Btw, kenapa setiap ngetik sekarang panjang-panjang sih anjir perasaan pembagian adegannya gitu-gitu doang. Ini nembus 6k plus A/N lho wow. Takjub sama diri sendiri.


End file.
